


Enjolras and Eponine

by tangofox



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangofox/pseuds/tangofox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine finds love at first sight with a beautiful Blonde Revolutionary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjolras and Eponine

Eponine had her eye on the blonde figure from the second she walked into the Musain. She had recently experienced heartbreak, and found the best way to solve that, was pickpocketing enough to buy a bottle of wine for the night, drowning her sorrows. She had been to the Musain before. She had seen the beautiful blonde countless times before, she knew they were friends with Marius. Marius. Pah. That boy never learned; might think he was clever but never seemed to think about her. Not that she cared. No she could soothe her wounded soul over her stupid friends. It wasn’t as if she had ever discussed Cosette with Marius, in fact she had gone out of her way to express distaste for the girl.

It was easy to forget Marius and Cosette as she kept drinking, sat in the corner, leaning on the table. She noticed the local drunk enter the bar. Not that he was a simple fool. Even intoxicated Eponine knew he was the most beautiful painter in all of Paris. She frowned a little as she watched him head straight for the blonde, watched them both laugh and joke. Well now that wouldn’t do. She had sat here fawning from a distance all night. She wasn’t going to make the same mistake as last time.

Waiting for Grantaire to go and get himself a drink, she forced herself to stand, ignoring her slightly blurred vision and straightening her simple dress. She adjusted her hair a little, using her cup as a bad mirror, then stumbled slightly over to where she could see that blonde halo of hair. Now or never, she thought. She grabbed onto the sleeve of that bright red jacket, forcing the blonde to turn around, and mashing their lips together. A satisfied grin formed on her face, and she found herself frowning deeply as she looked up at the blonde Revolutionary, pulling back from the frantic kiss.

 

“What are you doing?” Enjolras asks, turning to notice Grantaires return, pulling the less than sober man to his hip. “I’m gay, can’t you tell? I have no interest in looking at women.”

Eponine flushed brightly, covering her mouth with her hand. “I am terribly sorry Monsieur but blame the wine and that mane of golden hair,” She murmurs. “I thought you were a woman.”


End file.
